


Prickly Like the Cactus, Graceful Like the Jasmine

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru loves plants more than water, Haru's a shy baby, I'm Reiharu trash, M/M, Multi, Rin goes to the same school as them btw, and Rei gets all doki doki over him, and people, changed the summary, shit ton of fluff and love, tagging this is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei likes beautiful things. Haru just so happens to be the most beautiful thing around.<br/>(aka Haru likes flowers more than water and Rei likes him more than anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Look up the jasmine flower, they're super pretty!

Haruka had been raised on the laws of minding your p's and q's, quiet speech, speaking when spoken to, and never _ever_ raise your voice. This is what he followed strictly, even after the discipline of his parents left to Tokyo. Swimming was almost forbidden in a house such as his, where being immodest was taboo, although he adored it so. But he grew to love another thing even more... Plants, cacti in particular. He kept five small 4-7 inchers along his bedroom window, a garden in the spring, summer and autumn months outside, and a greenhouse-y type thing in the guest room. The regular window had been replaced by an even larger French opening one, courtesy of Haruka's own savings. Ivy climbs up wall planters on the western side of the room, vines draping across the ceiling like elegant ribbon. Hydrangea and rose bushes rest in large rectangular planter on the eastern side , and of course, the large variety of cacti by the window on the northern end. Front and center on the floor was a circular rug that looked like the sky, clouds and all. A flaming sun in the middle. His favorite room of all in the house.

   Of course previously mentioned parent-installed timidity, came with the hatred and shunning from other children, no matter age. Peers thought he was just snotty, a brat, it doesn't go the same to the other adult locals though. They had lived for years with the sight of shy little Haruka follow behind his mother's leg, stuttering with his speech, and crying when scared of anything and everything. So they rather liked him, Tamura-san had practically raised him after the death of his grandmother and abandonment from his parents at roughly 13 years old.

    So now, walking towards the gardening club to join was difficult, they are afraid of him. Most people despise him.

           Except for one.


	2. Gossip Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a long break. Writing this chapter after writing the oneshot Walk, that shit was sad okay. Sorry I haven't updated...

Rei watches the black haired boy from afar, whom himself was futilely trying to find the gardening club. This person, Nanase Haruka, was his latest fascination, a truly beautiful person. Nagisa observes over his shoulder," I can see why you like Haru-chan, he's cute!"

 "Nagisa-kun, I do not like people because they're 'cute', I like them because they are _beautiful_. There's a difference." Was the technically said and kinda passionate answer. Rei pushes up his glasses in a practiced movement and looked a little pink at what he'd said, letting it sink in. Did he really just admit that he _liked_  this select person, Haruka, out loud? After refusing to say so for the last month? A shocking shift of mind, but a minor one at most. Rei changes position, kneeling more comfortably than his previous crouch, Nagisa moving along and leaning more onto his back than before. Haruka, at this point, had given up looking for that damned gardening club, whatever, screw them, see if he cares. Which is  _a lot_. But he wasn't going to show it, he'd grown up being his mother's little trooper, protector of the family, but a gentle one at that. He had never cried over a scraped knee, not even when he broke his hand after falling from a boulder at the beach and landing on it. No, Nanase Haruka was a soldier, and soldiers don't cry or whimper or curl up in little balls under the covers. Hiding when they cried.

   At least not in public. Haru was actually a flower of a soldier, he is afraid of thunder, hates dogs (preferring the warmth and quiet of cats), and ghost stories scare him. But a fighter. Maybe a flowering cactus, hell if he knows what he is. There is that one boy though. The one that's reminds him of cockle and cloves, the plants of gentility and dignity. There are many plants that reminds him of that person, whom is named Ryuugazaki Rei, he thinks. This boy, Rei, has blue hair and blood red glasses, with violet eyes that change in sunlight. He wears very neat, albeit nerdy, clothing consisting of bow ties, high collared button ups, and semi-formal slacks. Haru had very closely observed him from the secret pavilion (a pavilion covered in vines behind a weeping willow, good hiding place), admittedly creepy. Now, he felt he is the one being watched, turning his head about like an owl, he checks the perimeter. _This is kind of weird to be on the receiving end_ , is thought #1. Thought #2 is along the lines of, _where the hell is it coming from?_

Rei ducks low as Haruka does a 360 scan of the area, probably feeling the insistent staring from Rei. Haystack mop of black hair, too big blue crew-neck, and Wranglers covering some worn out lace-up boots. Rather adorable outfit, 'on-point', in the Nagisa-kun vocabulary. Rei turns and leaves, going all Gargoyle crawl the first few paces as Nagisa watches from where he sits, before waving a brief goodbye and going home. Hearing a snicker behind him and a faint," I'm so going to gossip about this with Gou-chan and Mako-chan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Nagisa Gou and Mako, the resident gossip club. I'm sorry it's so itty bitty in words, and I'll try to update sooner next time. See you guys later!


	3. Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister's birthday was a few days ago, this is for you Maddie!

  They (Haru and Rei) meet dangerously three days after the whole staring incident. Nagisa basically lounging across Makoto and Rin, teasing Sousuke all the while. Sousuke unenthusiasticly gives input every few minutes on their conversational topic, if dogs are better than cats, to which Rin is sorely losing with his weak argument for dogs. Rei stands to go to the counter of the small cafe Ebony Steam, rather popular as it is, to retrieve their drinks. Makoto and Sousuke buying the equivalent of a chocolate mouth orgasm, Rin getting his regular black coffee, Nagisa of course ordering a sweet nuclear bomb, and Rei having peppermint tea.

  On his way to the counter, Rei catastrophically slams into a person carrying hot drinks, which splash backward onto the person... Oh.." I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to!" Rei yelps and pulls out his handkerchief so the person could clean themselves up a bit. Said person keeps his black, haystack head down and scuttle off with a small but profuse apology.

   Rei stares after him, then sees a girl with blood red eyes and wine colored hair stand to meet said stranger. The 5'5 young woman sighs before seeing Rei and shrugging as if asking," What can you do?" And at that moment Rin stands and recognizes Wine Red Girl.

   "Gou?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to hit the fan, anyhow, I must sleep. Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls around in shame, mud and cat hair* I'M SORRY CHILDREN, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER AND THE CURRENT ONES ARE SO SHORT. *whimpers* I'm shitty, and very sorry.

  "Gou?"

  "Gou-chan,"an embarrassing scream from Nagisa breaks the quiet air," wow you're with Haru-chan!"

   "Haru-chan?" Haruka murmurs in question.

   Nagisa proceeds to then get closer to him, their faces now five or six centimeters apart, sending Haruka reeling back a bit," Yeah, that's your name isn't it?"

   "Well, uhm, my name's Haruka, n-not.... Haru-chan..." 

   At that moment both Rei and Makoto step forward to restrain Nagisa a bit, Makoto although beating the former to the punch and pulling their petite blonde friend back. "I really am sorry about Nagisa, he gets a bit grabby with new people and everyone else," Makoto puts his hand forward, unfailingly polite," I'm Tachibana Makoto."

    His tan hand nearly swallows Haruka's own pale one,"Nanase Haruka, pleasure to meet you." Makoto's gaze turns back to the others after they release hands, the obvious message reading  _be polite or you will be scolded later._ One after another they all step forward to shake hands.

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

    "Matsuoka Rin."

     "Hazuki Nagisa, let's be good friends Haru-chan."

   Their last pod member steps up to the plate,"Ryuugazaki Rei." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN, HALF ASSED CLIFF HANGER! Seriously tho, I'm going to start a promised Haikyuu fanfic so I have to go. See you guys later!


End file.
